leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D3Reap3R
Feel free to leave me any message you want! Good Work Hello D3,let me welcome you properly to the Wiki. I think you are making a great work on here and its good to have a Emmisary's Opinion always. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks D3, I will be out for the weekend. This means i cant help a lot in the wiki for these two days, so if you have any problem contact User:Lady Michelle, or User:Ajraddatz. 19:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Great article on manaless champions. BTW I'm back - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Shacoo block lifted Sure I just lift the protection. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Champions' First Apperance Sure go ahead. Although, if its okay with you, i would like to add that date into the infobox instead of the trivia. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Use this new tag after the "date" tage. Look at how it works: Alistar The Minotaur :| crdate = 7th Week :- KazMx (Message me! ) 15:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey nice, work you should apply for Rollback User. It is a step closer to be and administrator. - KazMx (Message me! ) 20:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Spells Hey D3, how are you? Well... right to the point, I was wondering if you can help with the Spells pages, they are messy and the user that was working in the articles didn't came back. - KazMx (Message me! ) 00:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you Hey Reap, I'm very pleased to hear from new members of League of Legends Wiki, currently I'm very busy with the pre-med, so i wont be editing as much as I wold like to. Enjoy yourself in the Wiki and leave a message if you need anything. 02:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) File:Baleful strike.jpg Marked for deletion, file unused. - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hello what did you needed the picture for? And now that you mention it, I'm going to china for a month, and I really need someone to take charge of the wiki while I'm gone, could you do that?- KazMx (Message me! ) 04:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok now all 's Abilities should be correct: , , , and . Or if you like: , , , and . BTW I deleted the file and uploaded a new one. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing AP, Damage etc ... Yo... i saw that nearly every articles concerning the things ya can improve with items (AP, Crit, MR etc ... ya know what i mean, dunno the english word ^^) are in the stub category, so i wanna edit them a bit ;) But i was wondering whether there is a concrete format demanded ... shall i do it like the stuff i did on the Magic Resistance page or use the table like the one who did the Cooldown Reduction page? I personally prefer the first one, but I just didnt wanna waste work in formating articles in an inappropriate way :D Greetz ... und Respekt für die Arbeit die du hier machst ;) Heina Baumstamm 13:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Heina Baumstamm :Well I really meant the MR, because the other format is overloaded with a lot of information, and the CD page lists only the items, linking to the articles. But if you have an idea on how to overcome this while keeping the format, we could reach a solution or let the editor decide. - KazMx (Message me! ) 17:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Templates You need to create a Template:NAMEHERE to create the template , about that well this is my last day for a while, so take good care of the Wiki. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollback To be promoted you need to have at least 100 edits, this means the user Heina has yet to keep editing to become a Rollback User. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Second Promotion :Congratulations. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ebonmaw Are you sure the Crest of Crushing Wrath gives a flat 15%? The last time I played it was 1%/cl as I wrote before, but if it's changed since then, than okay. Oh, are you EU or US server? I doubt there's a difference in this case, but who knows. I'm US. Lag.Com 16:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Olaf Where is the PTR wiki then? LostMK 16:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=127746 --- can we add the info now? LostMK 08:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, I edited Olaf's page today because there is a mistake, however someone (maybe you?) edited back to the wrong version. Anyway, what I wanted to change is in the description of his ulti. It says that it's only active and gives the bonuses mentioned, but the truth is that it has both an active and a passive use. The armor penetration bonus is the passive. When activated, it gives damage reduction and immune to disables. Change that, as I am afraid that if I change it again, it will be changed back because they will think it's a joke or a trolling attempt or something...anyhow, cheerio, keep up the good work. -Omni Pre-load First you need to add the preloaded code to this page: MediaWiki:Createplate-Patch, then i'll do the rest, sorry I'm too far away to continue editing. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Redirecting Phrases Hey, this redirecting-thing was just smth in general, is there a possibilty to edit the redirecting-phrases for normal users? When I e.g. enter Livesteal or Armour, it should be redirected to the correct page ;) Hmm ... if you need special rights to change that I can try to make a list and send it to you when I found a couple ... ^^ Re:Questions That signature of mine uses the template. For example, is nice. 15:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Situation You are doing a wonderful job, keep it up :D If you feel a little disoriented, take the decision and I can guide you. - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Champion Layout I'm glad you like it. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Can you give your opinion on the next subject. - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Why change my screenshots on Ancient Golem and Lizard Elder? Also I personally liked them inline with the page. The thumbnail way is clunky and makes the page look weird IMHO. Vyrolan 18:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Border Pictures Hello. Since you've started the Frame Pictures discussion, I was wondering where these Framed Pictures will be placed. Where are they going to be placed in the wiki? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Animation Loop If you just let all of the animations loop once, from then on they will run correctly and with almost no effort, even if you reload the page at a later time, and even if you shut down the computer. The Show/Hide function may just make this template even more complicated than it already is.Sam 3010 15:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:General Stuff Those layouts are default and you can't change them. But you can upload the images that are inside them, like Long Sword and Dagger. But of course there will have to be bigger images so they can fit the layout, but I am sick right now, and I don't feel like it. So you can change them if you want, just click on the "Customize Badges" link below your own badges. Administrators and Bureaucrats can. :Also, you are on EU Servers right? Can you create a chat called "LoL Wikia" so our EU editors have a place to chat too. Sam 3010 19:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hello. We havn't really met but I just wanted to hear your opinion my my idea. I am the one that asked Sam 3010 to create the item badges. I just wanted to know what you think about them. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Signature problem Hello. I've noticed that you know how to make you signature display the time with all those good features. Can you help me with Tech's signature, because we both don't know how it is done. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 02:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hello, D3, could you please shorten your signatyre so it only takes up one line with the date included. It is a change for other users too, we are regulating the signatures. Also, is the vote on the Hot Images over? Sam 3010 02:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC)